


Un jardín para este retorcido amor

by AnyMarker



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Destiny, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, Sweet, True Love, toxic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyMarker/pseuds/AnyMarker
Summary: Cuentan las leyendas del pasado que solamente las parejas unidas por un hilo rojo pueden ser felices.Entre un león y un zorro no hay tal cosa como el destino.¿Es esa felicidad que tienen algo que no pueda ser?Un amor rodeado de flores venenosas y el dulce elixir de la obsesión.





	1. Terminología

**Author's Note:**

> *En primer lugar quiero agradecer a mi beta Apailana, sin ella no hubiese podido crear esta maravillosa historia que estuvo rondando en mi cabeza por varios meses antes de que me dedicara a escribirla. 
> 
> *Desde ahora les agradezco a todos los que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta obra y no duden en dejar sus opiniones. ¡Gracias!

**Terminología:**

**Beast:** Humanos que en vez de descender del mono, llevan en su ADN la carga cromosómica de otras especies.

 

**Alfas:** Hombre o mujeres cuyos genes son dominantes en su totalidad. Su personalidad es altamente influenciable por los instintos, siendo salvajes y bastante posesivos en lo que refiere a las parejas. En la base de sus miembros poseen un bulbo (glándula) que se inflama durante el coito para asegurar la fecundación.  Entran en celo y pueden emitir feromonas.

Tienen un alto porcentaje de fertilidad y junto a los omegas pueden formar un “lazo” durante toda la vida. Normalmente descienden de carnívoros poderosos o herbívoros de gran tamaño. Dependiendo de su pureza pueden presentar características fenotípicas de sus antecesores.

 

**Betas:** Hombres o mujeres cuyos genes son heterocigotos, es decir, de dominancia media. Los instintos son menos dominantes en ellos que en los alfas u omegas. No entran en celo y son incapaces de crear un “lazo” con sus parejas.

Su tasa de fertilidad es intermedia. Son la especie más abundante y en raras ocasiones pueden presentar características propias de  antecesores animales.

 

**Omegas:** Mujeres y hombres cuyos genes son recesivos, se dejan llevar fácilmente por sus instintos y presentan un período de celo en el que son altamente fértiles. Son los eslabones débiles de la cadena y son víctimas comunes de violación. 

Los machos pueden embarazarse y emiten feromonas fuertes. Pueden crear un “lazo” con un alfa y tienden a tener alta aptitud materna. Presentan con frecuencia características fenotípicas de su especie antecesora.

 

**Lazo/Mordedura:** Esto ocurre cuando un alfa muerde a un omega dejando una marca que lo hace de su propiedad. Este lazo puede romperse, causando grandes consecuencias en los omegas desligados.

 

**Destinados:** Se dice que todo alfa está destinado a un omega particular y que será el olor lo que anuncie su conexión. La atracción entre éstos será irresistible e instintivamente tanto el alfa como el omega buscarán la unión por puro instinto.

 

**Celo:** En los alfas se presenta en un promedio de cada seis meses y dura entre uno o dos días. Es el período en el que hay una mayor secreción de hormonas y aumento de libido. Los alfas buscarán aliviarse con el instinto más primitivo de los animales como lo es el sexo.

En el caso de los omegas, el celo llega en un promedio de cada dos o tres meses; dependiendo de la especie este rango puede verse aumentado o reducido. Esta es la época en la que son más receptivos al apareamiento y sufren fuertes oleadas de calor hasta el punto de dolor si no son saciados o toman inhibidores.

 

**Inhibidores:** Son sustancias de diferentes presentaciones que tienen como objetivo principal detener el celo tanto de omegas y alfas. Pueden ser en pastillas o inyectados.

 

**Anticonceptivos:** Pastillas que evitan la concepción de embriones.  Son usadas normalmente por los omegas, aunque los alfas también pueden requerir de ellas.

 

**Collares:** Son artefactos de fuerte material,  comúnmente usados por los omegas para evitar  una mordedura en contra de su voluntad.

 


	2. Un jardín para este retorcido amor

**_Narciso_ **

 

El Japón actual era la perfecta ciudad recubierta de grandes edificios representantes de la tecnología y de la evolución. ¿Eran realmente tan avanzados los seres humanos actuales? Descendientes de bestias que seguían sus instintos cuando se trataba de sus parejas y de demostrar dominio.

Desde el principio de su progreso la naturaleza de éstos no estaba hecha de flores ni de colores pastel. Y aunque en esos momentos el orden que llevaban como sociedad había logrado controlar hasta cierta parte las batallas por territorio y por parejas, no era una realidad completamente certera. Bajo esas criaturas yacía un enorme pozo de sangre.

Y para cierto heredero de una familia poderosa, las cosas no eran diferentes. Seijūrō Akashi se encontraba persiguiendo a una presa demasiado grande para su gusto y, sin embargo, era un placer que solamente alguien como él se podía dar. Estaba dando caza a cierto alfa que le molestaba en exceso. ¿Crimen? Karma le llamaría él.

El bosque detrás de su gran mansión se mantenía en un tétrico silencio, ni las aves ni los insectos se atrevían a moverse ante la presencia de su rey. La suave brisa soplaba meciendo las hojas y acariciando los frondosos arbustos… Era una noche fría y la luna apenas alcanzaba a iluminar los rincones de la zona.

—Si tan solo no hubieses sido un tonto, esto podría haberse evitado. Pero realmente querías interponerte en mis planes. Un patético perdedor como tú no tiene nada que pueda competir contra mí —una cola rojiza se meneaba de un lado a otro y unas orejas redondeadas del mismo color permanecían alertas sobre la cabeza de  Akashi.

—Él me pertenece y tú lo sabes muy bien —Kagami Taiga se mantuvo acechando al león desde las penumbras del bosque. Iba a hacerle tragar las palabras a ese maldito enano que se creía tan absoluto—. No me importa la jerarquía, ni siquiera tú puedes ir en contra del destino.

Seijūrō  apretó la mandíbula ante las palabras que le hacían perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. ¿Destino? A la mierda con todo eso. Sus palabras eran irreversibles  y ni siquiera algo como eso iba a destruir lo que había construido con tanto cuidado—. ¿Es así? Porque claramente aquello que querías tomar rechazó tu invitación. Ni tus asquerosas feromonas ni el destino te acompañaron.

—Lo tienes engañado con tus palabras ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe que lo vas a dejar cuando aparezca tu destinado! —Kagami había logrado posicionarse tras Akashi y de un salto intentó tomar su yugular con una mordida. Un ataque digno de un beast tigre, sin embargo, éste  había volteado en el último momento y su cuerpo había caído pesadamente hacia el suelo.

—Eso es algo que no pasará. Tetsuya me pertenece desde el principio hasta mi último respiro —Akashi miraba desde arriba y con desprecio al tigre que se mantenía con el rostro en el suelo. Pisó su cabeza, enterrándola en la tierra—. ¿No lo entiendes? Soy absoluto, alguien como tú no va a interponerse en nuestra vida —inevitablemente sonrió ante el gruñido del tigre.

—¡Grrr! —Kagami estaba haciendo un esfuerzo intenso para sacarse a Akashi de encima, pero sin éxito alguno. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era? Si obviamente era más fuerte que ese maldito león. Por fin pudo librarse de él, poniéndose frente a frente.

—Soy el emperador absoluto de estas tierras ¿cómo crees que un simple tigre va a vencerme? Aunque tal vez si juras no aparecer nunca más en este sitio… te perdonaré la vida —Seijūrō Akashi se sentía bastante benevolente esa noche. No obstante, sabía que no habría otra salida más que la muerte.

—Es mío, Akashi. Entrégamelo —Kagami apretó los puños y su piel empezó a teñirse con leves rayas oscuras. Sus dientes se extendieron y su rostro se alargó imitando al de un tigre. Eran bestias al fin y al cabo.

—¿Después de que quisiste tomarlo a la fuerza? Gracias a tu poca voluntad Tetsuya repudia más que nunca a su destinado. Eres realmente patético —Akashi se mantenía totalmente calmado con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Alguien como él siempre tenía un truco o dos preparados. Algo como la diferencia de tamaño no podría intimidarlo.

Kagami Taiga rugió ante las palabras del contrario. No importaba si llevaba la razón, no iba a echarse hacia atrás. Su alfa interior le estaba pidiendo a gritos que buscara a su destinado y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Se lanzó en un nuevo ataque hacia Akashi y dio un zarpazo. Un sonido estridente y un intenso dolor lo hicieron caer arrodillado mientras sujetaba su garra sangrante—. ¡Maldito bastardo cobarde!

—¿Cobarde? Para nada. No di la orden de disparar —con una sonrisa ladina Akashi también tomó una forma más parecida a un león, con nariz alargada y grandes colmillos. Sus uñas habían sido suplantadas por garras. El olor a sangre lo estaba mareando y con facilidad elevó a Kagami para luego lanzarlo contra el tronco de un árbol—. Me hubiese gustado usar unas tijeras para unos cortes perfectamente limpios pero voy a divertirme con esto tanto como me lo permitas.

—¡Argh! —el impacto lo hizo estremecerse, pero de todas maneras volvió a levantarse mientras gruñía. No lo entendía ¿cómo alguien con un cuerpo tan débil podía levantarlo con tanta facilidad? Kagami mantuvo su ceño fruncido y su cuerpo arqueado. Nunca le daría el placer de verlo suplicar.

—Te daré diez segundos para que escapes, luego voy a devorarte —Akashi sonrió ladinamente y sus ojos destellaron con un brillo dorado. Sentía su cuerpo empezar a mutar y gruñó ante el dolor que le causaba un cambio físico tan radical. A diferencia de muchos alfas él era también un experimento de su propio padre para evaluar las posibilidades de seguir “evolucionando”.

Kagami abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. La persona frente a él ya no existía y en su lugar había quedado un león… rojo y de alguna manera no tan grande como los normales—. Eres un monstruo… —fue en ese momento en que el tigre se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro real, pero sus instintos simplemente no lo dejaban retirarse sin pelear.

Akashi mantuvo sus ojos dorados sobre su presa y de un rugido se apresuró a saltar encima de él. Los golpes y patadas no eran un verdadero problema para él y apenas sus colmillos se enterraron en la suave piel del cuello ajeno dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Kagami, inmovilizándolo. Mantenía la presión alrededor del cuello del contrario y podía sentir claramente como con cada respiración la vida lo abandonaba. Él era absoluto, el león, el rey y el emperador de todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

Un último suspiro abandonó el cuerpo de Kagami y Akashi no pudo evitar disfrutar de ver cómo la luz se apagaba en esos orbes rojizos que lo habían retado en algún momento. Soltó la mordida del cuello mientras se relamía y disfrutaba del pozo carmesí que se hacía bajo el cuerpo sin vida de su enemigo. El león se levantó y con un par de zarpazos abrió el abdomen de ese cuerpo vacío.

Un rugido resonó entre las penumbras del bosque acabando con el silencio. En sus profundidades se escuchaban los gruñidos satisfechos de un gran felino alimentándose, y a su vez la tierra una vez pura se llenaba con la sangre manchada.

 

Las horas pasaron y cierto hombre de cabellos verdosos se encontraba con el ceño fruncido esperando  que el dueño de esa casa absurdamente grande saliera del baño. La habitación en la que estaba era demasiado ostentosa para su gusto, llena de detalles dorados y plateados sobre un tono blanco. Sinceramente demasiado brillante.  Shintarō Midorima suspiró apenas su amigo salió envuelto en una bata de baño.

—Me alegra que me consideres un amigo tan preciado como para llamarme en este tipo de situaciones, pero creo que te estás volviendo loco. ¿Matar a un alfa que viene de otro país? ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? —Midorima estaba realmente molesto, sobre todo cuando lo llamaba a mitad de la noche para que le llevara algo capaz de borrar por completo el olor a sangre.

—Eso hacen los amigos ¿No, Shintarō? Además no te llamaría si no fuera una real emergencia —Akashi sonrió levemente mientras se terminaba de secar el cabello y por consiguiente sus orejas—. No te preocupes, no es como si fuera a salir a la luz algo así.

Midorima suspiró, realmente Akashi no cambiaba desde que eran jóvenes—. Obviamente eso no va a ocurrir, pero imagino que tienes otra petición ya que me hiciste venir hasta aquí en plena madrugada —movió sus lobunas orejas mientras se asomaba hacia la ventana que daba al enorme patio.

—Sí, necesito que te encargues de encontrar a mi destinado y mandarlo muy lejos. A menos que quieras que termine matándolo también —desvió la mirada hacia donde el doctor se movía. Akashi estaba de muy buen humor y no dejaría que nadie entorpeciera su vida perfecta, ni siquiera el destino.

—No deberías abusar de tu poder tampoco, apenas estamos conscientes de cuánto puede soportar tu cuerpo en ese estado _nanodayo_ —comentó Midorima antes de asentir ante la petición de su amigo—. Me encargaré de eso, le diré a Takao que revise tu secuencia cromosómica y así encontrar a tus parejas más probables. Solo no hagas ninguna locura como esta de nuevo.

—Esto era algo que iba a pasar en algún momento. Aunque creí que podría ser inteligente y aceptar desaparecer —Akashi suspiró lentamente y se estiró. Siempre terminaba molestando a sus viejos compañeros de escuela cuando lo necesitaba.

—No obstante, para alguien que acaba de matar a otra persona estás terriblemente feliz —Midorima se volvió hacia Akashi para fijar sus ojos en él. Podía escuchar hasta un ronroneo por parte del contrario.

—Es inevitable, después de todo Tetsuya rechazó a su destinado. Me escogió a mí incluso teniéndolo frente a él ¿Cómo no podría estar feliz? —Akashi mecía su cola de un lado a otro mientras se arreglaba los cabellos hacia atrás.

—Tiene sentido, bueno, ustedes han estado juntos desde hace muchos años. Incluso si no están destinados, su unión no es algo que pueda desaparecer tan fácil, _nanodayo_   —su grupo de amigos eran un montón de personas extrañas pero entre todos Akashi resaltaba por mucho. Estaba loco por Kuroko desde que tenía memoria y por ello ninguno se metería con él… Por lo menos no después de la paliza que le había dado a Aomine después de intentar tomar a Kuroko durante un celo repentino.

—Sí, bueno. Dejaré este asunto en tus manos, tengo muchas cosas que preparar para los siguientes meses —Akashi asintió suavemente—. Dile a Takao que siento robarte de su lado a estas horas. Y gracias.

—Espero no se te haga costumbre. Soy yo el que tengo que lidiar con un hormonal omega cuando llego a casa —Midorima sonrió con tranquilidad antes de hacer un leve asentimiento de cabeza y retirarse de la habitación. Incluso cuando sus caminos se habían separado, todos miembros de su grupo seguían manteniéndose en contacto.

Una leve risa escapó de los labios de Akashi, claro que lo sabía. Él era absoluto, también sabía que planeaban empezar una familia pronto. Así como él tenía grandes planes para el futuro junto a Kuroko. Y los problemas parecían desaparecer cada vez que se acercaba a sus metas.

 

 

**_Anturio_ **

 

Ese día el sol se filtraba hermosamente entre las cortinas azules de su habitación y fue uno de sus rayos lo que hizo que tuviese que levantarse aún adormilado. Sus revoltosos cabellos apuntaban hacia distintos ángulos y su cola estaba tan o más despeinada. Frotó sus ojos con cuidado y se levantó con pesadez. Buscó en su habitación rastro de su pareja, pero nada. Últimamente estaba tan ocupado que apenas y podía dormir, estaba realmente preocupado.

A sus 23 años seguía deseando mucho por parte de la naturaleza para superar su metro  y sesenta centímetros, cosa casi imposible. Era un Beast omega descendiente de zorro ártico. Estaba condenado a ser pequeño y mimetizarse con su ambiente para sobrevivir. Se dirigió al baño, quería tomar una ducha y cepillarse antes de bajar.

No tardó más de media hora en salir de su habitación, llevaba unos pantalones de color marrón y una camisa de franjas monocromáticas, encima de ésta un suéter de tono celeste como el de su cabello y ojos.

—¿Vas a desayunar, Tetsuya? —Akashi se acercó desde atrás para abrazar a su omega, dejando un beso sobre la marca en la nuca del más bajo. Inspiró suavemente ese olor a vainilla que tanto adoraba y dejó escapar un suave gruñido en modo de aprobación.

Kuroko se sorprendió ante el abrazo e inmediatamente se sonrojó apenas el olor de su alfa llenó sus fosas nasales. Era un aroma fuerte y penetrante como a café… le gustaba en demasía—. Sí… Justamente iba a desayunar ¿terminaste tu trabajo?

—Perfecto, entonces hagámoslo juntos —Akashi lo soltó con suavidad para luego posarse a su lado y asentir—. Sí, voy a estar libre un tiempo. Así que es una buena oportunidad para que salgamos más —sabía que sus palabras tenían el efecto deseado pues la cola de su pareja se empezaba a mecer de un lado a otro.

—Me alegra… no es lo mismo dormir solo —Kuroko rara vez exigía algo, ya era un milagro que estuviese en ese enorme sitio como pareja de un alfa como Seijūrō Akashi. No obstante, justamente porque era su omega quería pasar más tiempo juntos, lo necesitaba. Siempre lo había hecho.

—Siento eso, te prometo que voy a dormir a tu lado mucho más tiempo —Akashi acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Kuroko antes de depositar un suave beso sobre esos dulces labios. Le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar hacia el comedor junto a Tetsuya.

—Está bien, tú siempre cumples tus promesas, Sei —Kuroko sonrió levemente, no era una persona muy expresiva y solía ser bastante reservado. Pero Akashi era la única persona que podía ver a través de él y las cosas no habían cambiado desde que eran niños… A excepción claro de que actualmente era su prometido y pareja.

—¿Qué clase de hombre sería si no cumplo las promesas que le hago a mi persona más importante? —y es que para Akashi no existía nadie más que ese omega de ojos y cabello celeste. Desde que eran niños tener a Kuroko para él era su necesidad. Se había enamorado a primera vista y como un enfermo obsesivo había hecho todo para obtenerlo.

—Serías un mal hombre —sentenció Tetsuya antes de dirigirse con calma hacia la enorme mesa, donde solo había dos platos. Suponía que el señor Masaomi ya se había retirado. Se acomodó justo al lado de la silla de Akashi, sonriendo levemente. Estaba bastante alegre esa mañana.

—Exactamente. Nunca haría nada para que Tetsuya me odiara, soy un hombre devoto —aseguró con una sonrisa ladina. Su cola se movía levemente mientras observaba fijamente a su pareja. Las sirvientas no tardaron en dejar un desayuno al estilo americano junto a una jarra de jugo de naranja.

Kuroko solamente sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Nunca lo odiaría, era su príncipe desde hacía muchísimos años… Siempre que estaba en problemas aparecía para protegerlo. La mayoría del tiempo lo acompañaba hasta el baño y aunque pareciera excesivo, Akashi había resultado ser más posesivo de lo que había creído nunca. Y a él no le molestaba, su instinto le decía que aquello estaba más que bien.

Ambos se dedicaron a comer y el desayuno transcurrió en completa paz.

Akashi fue el primero en levantarse  y como todo un caballero ayudó a Kuroko a hacerlo  también. Le dedicó una leve sonrisa—. ¿Tienes planes para hoy, Tetsuya?

—Takao me invitó a comer dulces en una nueva cafetería, me pareció una buena idea… Así que le dije que viniera por mí —Kuroko había hecho planes con el omega de Midorima, después de todo se llevaban bien y le parecía agradable que sin importar nada Takao siempre hablara mucho. Aunque claro ahora que Akashi estaba libre, tal vez era mejor quedarse…

—Oh, está bien. Deberías ir, has estado aburrido aquí en casa mientras yo trabajo. Me parece bueno que pases un rato diferente, no te contengas por mí —Obviamente Akashi prefería tener a Kuroko para sí, pero él no era su captor y por mucho que quisiera mantener al omega encadenado, no lo haría. Además siempre que estuviese bien vigilado, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—Bien, entonces le escribiré para confirmar. Imagino que Midorima querrá venir a jugar shogi mientras no estamos —Tetsuya mantenía una leve sonrisa mientras sujetaba la mano de Seijūrō. Desde que recordaba el pelirrojo era dulce con él, cuando eran niños solía regalarle dulces de vainilla.

—Oh, es bueno saber que Shintarō nunca se rinde —Akashi sonrió levemente, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín. Los pasillos de la mansión mantenían un estilo victoriano simulando el Europeo por gusto de su difunta madre. Hermosas paredes tapizadas de blanco con detalles en un tono dorado. Los pisos de madera oscura y en algunas habitaciones cubiertas por alfombra en tonos igualmente oscuros. Sinceramente él pensaba que era demasiado brillante, pero era todo lo que quedaba de su madre. Recuerdos.

—Creo que se divierte jugando contigo, incluso si no puede ganar —Kuroko sonrió antes de soltar la mano de Akashi y apresurarse a bajar las escaleras grises hacia el jardín. Éste estaba cuidadosamente dividido en parcelas y cada rosal tenía suficiente espacio para crecer y echar nuevas raíces. Aunque las rosas eran hermosas, había un invernadero en la parte trasera y en él no habían más que hermosas flores venenosas.

—Podría ser —Akashi sonrió complacido ante la visión de su omega disfrutando del paisaje. Las cosas iban cada vez mejor para ellos, sí, esa era la forma correcta en la que debían ser sus vidas.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Seijūrō? —Tetsuya últimamente solía pensar mucho en el pasado. Cuando era niño nunca se imaginó viviendo en una enorme mansión y mucho menos siendo la pareja del heredero de las empresas Akashi… No obstante, ahí estaba.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, Tetsuya. Aunque en ese entonces éramos unos niños. Teníamos unos diez años cuando quedé encantado por ti —Akashi sonreía contemplando el pasado como un logro. Después de todo había estado trabajando duro durante mucho tiempo para llegar allí y conseguir que Kuroko confiara en él como lo hacía hasta el punto de renunciar al destino para quedarse junto a él.

Las mejillas normalmente pálidas del omega se tiñeron con un tono rosa y, simplemente, asintió. Lo recordaba perfectamente—. Se supone que ese día todos debían llegar más temprano, pero llegué tarde y  choqué contigo en la entrada. Ni siquiera lo notaste —murmuró Tetsuya.

—Eso fue porque seguiste de largo sin detenerte a pedir disculpas —y aunque Akashi decía eso, la verdad era muy diferente. Después de ese simple choque había ido tras Kuroko esperando la oportunidad de hablar con él. Y vaya que le había salido bien pues después de esa vez se reunían en los recreos para jugar.

—Es verdad —tuvo que aceptar el omega un tanto abochornado con esos inocentes recuerdos. Había sido ese mismo día que Akashi se había hecho su amigo. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido…

**Un joven Akashi de diez años se había acercado a cierto niño de cabellos y ojos celestes, era la persona con la que se había cruzado esa mañana y que había provocado cierta opresión en su pecho—. Hola —fue todo lo que dijo, causando que el menor frente a él se volteara. Sus largas pestañas, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su esponjosa cola y orejas… Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca. Lo quería, debía ser suyo a toda costa.**

**—H- Hola… —un pequeño e inocente Kuroko volteó, encontrándose con un niño de cabellos rojizos y mirada bicolor. Juntó sus manitos, moviendo su cola—. S- Soy Kuroko Tetsuya… ¿Tú eres? —levantó las orejas con curiosidad, no creía haber visto a ese chico nunca.**

**—Mi nombre es Akashi Seijūrō, creo que estamos en clases separadas pero ¿quieres ser mi amigo? —Akashi olfateó el aire… decidiendo que el olor del contrario le gustaba.  Su padre solía decirle que se casaría con una mujer digna de sus genes, pero a su corta edad estaba seguro de que nadie que no fuese ese niño podría llenar sus expectativas.**

**Kuroko se sonrojó de inmediato y con timidez asintió. Sus padres siempre estaban preocupados por él, le costaba adaptarse y hacer amigos pero sin buscarlo lo había logrado. Así que decidió que el de cabellos rojizos le gustaba de inmediato—. Seamos amigos, Akashi-kun…**

**—Muy bien, ven. Voy a presentarte a mis otros amigos. Ya verás que nos vamos a llevar bien todos, aunque definitivamente Kuroko-kun debe quererme más que a todos —el pequeño emperador de cabellos rojizos era inocentemente posesivo y es que en su instinto estaba el de gobernar todo aquello que quisiera.**

**Inevitablemente Kuroko sonrió avergonzado mientras se dejaba tomar la mano por el contrario y lo guiaba hacia el patio de juegos. No estaba muy seguro de cómo interpretar las palabras de Akashi, pero estaba bien. Se sentía feliz de por fin haber hecho un amigo.**

 

—Fue en esa ocasión que conocí a todos: Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine… Fueron tiempos realmente divertidos en aquel entonces —Kuroko realmente estaba feliz de haber sido elegido por Akashi.

—Parece que estás nostálgico ¿No te gusta el presente? —Akashi tomó la mano del omega mientras caminaban entre los rosales del jardín. El tiempo no se detenía, él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

—Claro que me gusta, soy muy feliz contigo en estos momentos —se sonrojó ante sus propias palabras y desvió levemente la mirada. Su cola se movía de lado a lado inquieta. Kuroko no tenía dudas de que era realmente muy feliz en esos momentos.

—Iba a esperar hasta la noche para pedírtelo, pero realmente no puedo ser paciente cuando me muestras ese rostro tan adorable —Akashi sonrió con calma mientras hacía que Kuroko se detuviera para que pudiese verlo a la cara—. ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa de hace cuatro años?

El omega tuvo que girar sobre sus pies para voltearse hacia Akashi que lo miraba intensamente. Su corazón dio un brinco apenas escuchó acerca de su promesa y simplemente asintió mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa cargada de ternura—. Claro que la recuerdo… fue el día después de que me marcarás y me pidieras casarnos…

Akashi sonrió levemente y asintió mientras se arrodillaba ante Tetsuya—. Entonces una vez más, déjame repetirla…

Kuroko sintió que era transportado a una escena del pasado e inevitablemente se  llenó de dicha. Asintió con levedad, apretando la mano del pelirrojo que sostenía la suya—. Por supuesto…

**—No tengo dudas de que eres el amor de mi vida incluso si no estamos atados por el destino. Sinceramente no me importa si aparece mi destinado o el tuyo porque mi alma te pertenece a ti —Akashi sonrió. Aunque luciera como un hombre confiado estaba nervioso, por fin se había decidido a confesarse a Kuroko.**

—No me importa algo como el destino si puedo estar a tu lado por siempre… Estoy dispuesto a caminar por el fuego si es a tu lado, Akashi… —Kuroko se sentía irremediablemente enamorado de ese pelirrojo que le demostraba una vez más que no había lugar para nadie más en su corazón.

—Prometo rechazar al destino las veces que sea necesario y vivir a tu lado hasta el último momento —Akashi sonreía levemente. No era la mágica propuesta en su habitación luego de haber hecho el amor, pero estar rodeados por los rosales de su madre no estaba nada mal.

**—Prometo mantenerme a tu lado incluso si el destino quiere llevarme con él —Kuroko estaba totalmente sonrojado, emocionado por lo que estaba pasando. Incluso cuando había sido marcado no esperaba que Akashi le hiciera un juramento como aquel pero estaba dispuesto a pactar con el mismo diablo si así podían estar juntos.**

—Si aceptas mi petición, juro hacerte el omega más feliz del mundo. Así que por favor, incluso si nuestras almas no están enlazadas por un hilo rojo… —Akashi sonreía sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Kuroko que parecían a punto de desbordarse en cristalinas lágrimas—. ¿Aceptarías una vez más casarte conmigo, Kuroko Tetsuya?

Kuroko ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Akashi de sacar el anillo pues apenas el pelirrojo se había levantado fue a sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho ajeno. Aspiró con fuerza un par de veces, sintiendo que era justamente ese el lugar al que pertenecía—. ¡Claro que sí!

Akashi inevitablemente abrazó a su pareja y elevó con ternura su rostro para poder besar esos labios que tanto se le antojaban. Lo que no sabía Kuroko era que la boda estaba más que planeaba y ahora que tenía el sí, nada lo detendría de apresurar sus planes—. Te amo, Tetsuya —con delicadeza tomó la mano izquierda de su pareja y deslizó un anillo de platino con un pequeño rubí en forma de diamante por el dedo anular. Definitivamente era perfecto.

—Es hermoso… —murmuró Kuroko con una sonrisa cariñosa y un par de lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—Era necesario darte un anillo adecuado, la última vez que me propuse fue un impulso y tuviste que llevar el anillo en un collar… Esta vez vine correctamente preparado —aseguró Akashi mientras volvía a besar los dulces labios del más bajo, encantado con la reacción de éste.

Kuroko cerró sus orbes al corresponder el beso e inevitablemente le sonrió con ternura al abrirlos—. Sabes que el anillo es lo que menos me importa —y es que el dinero era algo que no marcaba nada importante en su relación o por lo menos así lo veía Kuroko.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que se vería bien en ti y no me equivoqué —Akashi sonrió complacido, desde que estaba con Kuroko siempre se sentía tranquilo y feliz. No le importaba de dónde venía ese irracional instinto ya que no eran destinados, pero él quería proteger a ese omega a toda costa y mantenerlo siendo suyo incluso si tenía que encerrarlo en un cuarto. Porque era capaz de matar por él, lo había demostrado. Si era por Kuroko se convertiría en un demonio.

—Siempre haces lo que quieres —Tetsuya suspiró al ser cargado como una princesa y se aferró al cuello ajeno—. Como decía… Siempre haces lo que quieres, Seijūrō.

—Déjame consentirte, te acabo de pedir matrimonio por segunda vez. Y esta vez somos lo suficientemente adultos para tomar esta decisión por nosotros mismos —se burló el pelirrojo mientras besaba su frente y se dirigía hacia la mansión nuevamente.

 

****

**_Crisantemo_ **

 

Akashi se encontraba en su despacho acompañado de Midorima y su tan preciado tablero de Shogi. Ambos acababan de terminar y el emperador era como siempre el vencedor de aquel juego.

—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —Akashi sonrió con calma recargando el mentón en el dorso de su mano. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro expectante.

—Por supuesto, sería una molestia ahora que por fin vas a tener tu ansiada ceremonia con Kuroko, ¿no? —Midorima acomodó sus gafas mientras movía sus orejas con lentitud.

—Exactamente… Por fin Tetsuya me pertenecerá ante el mundo entero —gruñó con suavidad el león mientras sonreía satisfecho.

—Bueno, te has tomado muchas molestias para que así sea. Has manipulado un sinfín de situaciones para que fuera tuyo. Desde ocultar sus inhibidores aquella vez para que fuese atacado y poder salvarlo hasta alejar a cualquiera que pudiese acercarse a él, _nanodayo_ —Shintarō suspiró levemente. No estaba del todo de acuerdo con los métodos del pelirrojo, pero tampoco hacía  nada para evitarlo.

—He hecho todo lo necesario para que él me necesite tanto como lo hago yo ¿Qué tiene de malo? Él es y será feliz a mi lado —Akashi sonrió levemente. ¿Y qué si sus tácticas eran más dignas de un villano? No había nada de malo.

—Supongo que mientras no lo lastimes no hay problema… —Midorima fue detenido por el golpe de una mano contra el escritorio. Volvió la mirada hacia Akashi que tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba con evidente furia, haciéndolo estremecer.

—Escúchame bien, Shintarō. Yo nunca lastimaría a Tetsuya, ¿me entendiste? —una rabia fría lo había inundado ante la posibilidad de que aquello ocurriera. Akashi era temido y lo sabía.

—Sí, lo entendí —Midorima suspiró. Sinceramente respetaba a Akashi como alfa y como amigo, pero sabía muy bien que el amor que sentía hacia Kuroko era algo que no era natural. Seijūrō poseía un amor venenoso como el de las flores más tóxicas y sin darse cuenta el omega era víctima de ello—. No obstante, como tu amigo debo decirlo… Espero mantengas esas palabras en tu mente cada vez que quieras atar a Tetsuya.

Akashi entrecerró sus ojos al escucharlo y asintió suavemente. Él mejor que nadie sabía de lo que era capaz por Kuroko y cada vez que deseaba encerrarlo, recordaba su sonrisa al salir y pasear. Incluso cuando su omega era bastante “oscuro” para él era su única luz—. Yo respeto su voluntad.

Midorima simplemente asintió, dando por hecho que Akashi no cometería una locura.

 

**Un amor tan tóxico como la más hermosa de las flores. Delicado, amable y un roce que hace latir el corazón. Todo se ve perfecto sobre la superficie mientras en lo profundo el veneno se extiende por el cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos, no quedan nada más que recuerdos.**

 

 

 

Ajenos a la conversación de sus parejas, Kuroko disfrutaba de una malteada de vainilla junto a Takao Kazunari. La cafetería a la que lo había llevado era llamativa con paredes blancas cubiertas de adornos pasteles. Los muebles eran  en tonos plateados y bastante cómodos debía agregar.

—¡Wow! Nunca espere que Akashi fuese del tipo romántico. Ya sabes, él se ve tan inaccesible —comentó el omega halcón mientras movía sus manos. Le sorprendía la forma en la que Kuroko relataba la nueva petición de matrimonio por parte de su pareja.

Kuroko soltó una risa avergonzada mientras asentía—. Pero es la verdad. Sei siempre es realmente amable conmigo y dulce —tomó un poco más de su malteada disfrutando del dulzor—. ¿Midorima no es de esa forma contigo cuando están solos?

Takao soltó una risa divertida ante las palabras de su amigo—. Lo es a su manera, pero Shin-chan es muy tímido~ —comentó entretenido mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el rostro de Kuroko—. Ya sabes… ¿Nunca le has temido a Akashi?

—¿Temerle? ¡Claro que no! Él siempre me ha estado protegiendo, desde que éramos niños… —Kuroko se sonrojó moviendo su cola de un lado a otro—. Aunque parece tan duro no es una roca o algo así… También puede ser caprichoso y lindo, sobre todo en las mañanas cuando no quiere despertar…

Inevitablemente el pelinegro sonrió, disfrutando de escuchar a Kuroko como una joven perdidamente enamorada de su pareja. Sinceramente admiraba la relación que tenían, incluso cuando no era destinados… La primera vez que había visto a Shintarō sus hormonas se volvieron locas y terminaron en una cama—. Es genial que se lleven tan bien.

—Sí, supongo que sí… —Tetsuya repentinamente se sintió un poco avergonzado, siempre se emocionaba y terminaba hablando mucho cuando se trataba de Akashi.

—¿No te da miedo que aparezcan sus destinados? —Takao sentía una honesta curiosidad con respecto a la relación del zorro. Quería entender cómo su lazo parecía haber superado las barreras del destino.

—Mi destinado apareció y lo rechacé… Ciertamente fue algo que parecía quemar mi interior, pero el solo pensar no estar con Sei era más doloroso… Sé que él haría lo mismo si su pareja aparece… Porque tenemos una promesa que es más fuerte que cualquier cosa… y si eso no fuese suficiente, soy un omega, pero no dejaría que tomarán lo que es mío —Kuroko tenía eso siempre presente. No era el más fuerte o el más hábil, pero su instinto le decía que podía defender a su alfa si alguien se lo intentaba robar… Ese sentimiento de no querer cederlo era algo oscuro que guardaba para sí.

Un silbido de admiración no tardó en escaparse de los labios de Takao. Ya lo había escuchado de Shin-chan, pero escucharlo del propio Kuroko era diferente—. Ustedes realmente son sorprendentes chicos.

—¿Tú crees? No creo que estemos haciendo nada especial… realmente nos amamos eso es todo —Kuroko sonrió avergonzado. Los años que había pasado con Akashi no eran en vano. Al contrario, tenía buenos recuerdos de toda su relación. Era un omega enlazado con la persona que más lo amaba y respetaba como un igual.

—Eso está bien, supongo. Deberían apresurarse y tener muchos pequeños emperadores correteando por su hogar —se burló el pelinegro, provocando que Kuroko se avergonzara. Pero el silencio incómodo lo hizo abrir sus ojos repentinamente—. ¿Estás embarazado? ¡¿El emperador lo sabe?!

—Shhh…. —Tetsuya le hizo una señal de silencio a Takao  pues todos los demás clientes habían volteado a verlos—. Se lo pienso decir esta noche… Sabes que lo habíamos intentado, pero no habíamos logrado concebir.

—Jejejeje~ lo siento. Es que es muy emocionante —inevitablemente estaba sonriendo. Eso significaba que no era el único embarazado y que pronto Kuroko iría a visitarlos en el hospital para sus chequeos. Takao estaba disfrutando el imaginarse la cara del emperador cuando el omega se lo dijera—. Por los inhibidores, recuerdo cuando te hicimos los exámenes. Oh, pero es una perfecta noticia ahora que han decidido por fin realizar la ceremonia.

Kuroko asintió avergonzado, tenía apenas un par de semanas por lo que los síntomas aún no aparecían y quería decírselo a Sei cuando estuviese listo—. Espero que nuestros hijos se lleven bien… —sabía que Kazunari estaba en su cuarto mes y aunque su estómago estaba creciendo lentamente, le quedaba eso de estar embarazado.

—Ya verás que sí, serán contemporáneos~  —Takao moría por decírselo a Shin-chan cuando regresaran a casa, seguramente iba a sorprenderse mucho.

Ambos omegas se dedicaron a continuar una alegre conversación. Takao no perdía la oportunidad de comentarle sobre los cuidados que debía llevar y que se asegurara de siempre estar cerca de Akashi para que las náuseas no lo volvieran loco. Por su parte Kuroko sonreía avergonzado y rogaba por no olvidar nada de lo que le estaba diciendo Takao.

 

 

Las horas habían pasado volando y para cuando Takao junto a Kuroko llegaron a la mansión el sol ya empezaba a ponerse. Y no les pareció extraño que en la entrada estuvieran dos alfas esperando que ambos se acercaran. Inevitablemente eso hizo que Takao soltará una risa y jalara con suavidad a Tetsuya.

—Parece que se divirtieron más de la cuenta, te dije que midieras el tiempo. No puedes estar fuera tan tarde ¿qué pasa si te resfrías? —Midorima se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta para ponérsela sobre los hombros a Takao que sonreía ampliamente.

—Lo siento Shin-chan~ Tetsuya y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho hablando y realmente no lo pude evitar~ —aseguró Takao mientras se abrazaba a uno de los brazos del mayor. Le gustaba que su alfa fuese tan protector con él.

—Yo también lo siento, estuve distrayendo a Takao y se nos pasó el tiempo —Kuroko se acercó a Akashi, recibiendo un beso en los labios y un “debiste avisarme”. Sonrió avergonzado y asintió—. Lo siento…

—Ya estaba por desesperarme, pero supongo que si te divertiste no hay nada que hacer —Akashi rodeó la cintura de Tetsuya para abrazarlo, acomodando el mentón sobre el hombro de su omega. Era un gesto posesivo para cubrir con su olor a su pareja después de estar separados por tanto rato.

—Hmph… Bueno, es un placer como siempre jugar contigo pero tengo que llevar a cierto omega cabezota a descansar. Buenas noches, Akashi, Kuroko, —Midorima hizo una leve reverencia mientras sujetaba la cintura de su pareja para guiarlo hacia el auto.

—Nos vemos~ —Takao se despidió con la mano mientras sonreía complacido y seguía a su adorado alfa.

—Sí —Akashi no se movió de su posición, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la pareja que subía a su auto para irse.

Kuroko tampoco hacía ningún esfuerzo para moverse. Sinceramente se sentía cómodo entre los brazos de su alfa, por lo que se despidió con un movimiento de mano. Le dolía la garganta, había hablado demasiado ese día y no estaba acostumbrado—. ¿Podemos tomar un baño? Tengo algo que comentarte.

—¿Mhm? Sí, claro. Podemos conversar en la tina —Akashi tenía curiosidad por lo que Tetsuya tenía que decirle, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que el omega iniciaba alguna conversación. Y por alguna razón se preocupó ¿Y si se arrepentía? Claro que no… Si Kuroko quería escapar de él no lo dejaría… Lo encerraría y nunca volvería a ver la luz del día. Su decisión era absoluta.

Tetsuya ignoraba por completo los pensamientos de su alfa, simplemente se soltó con cuidado de su agarre para caminar hacia el interior de la mansión, seguido de cerca por su pareja. Desde su posición era ignorante de la intensa mirada que el emperador le dedicaba desde atrás… Estaba siendo visto como una presa—. La malteada de vainilla en esa cafetería es realmente dulce y su torta de vainilla también.

Akashi tenía la mirada fija en la marca de mordida que adornaba la nuca de su omega. Por alguna razón tenía el impulso de apretar su cuello hasta que entendiera que nunca escaparía de él… Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento fue disuelto al escucharlo comentar acerca de sus postres favoritos—. Me alegra que te gustaran, podemos ir allí en otra ocasión —se adelantó al omega para pedirle a una de las sirvientas que preparara el baño mientras subían.

—Quisiera ir contigo —Kuroko asintió suavemente mientras entraba hacia su habitación, seguido de Akashi—. Aunque te verás realmente gracioso. La cafetería tiene una decoración muy femenina —comentó el omega.

—Hmph… Entonces pediremos para llevar —Seijūrō tenía la mirada fija en Tetsuya, realmente no entendía sobre qué quería hablar… y eso lo tenía realmente ansioso y hasta cierto punto molesto. Por eso cuando la sirvienta salió del baño anunciando que todo estaba listo, agradeció. Se estaba volviendo loco—. Vamos…

—¿Ocurre algo? Repentinamente estás algo tenso —Kuroko asintió mientras se dirigía al baño seguido de Akashi. La habitación era amplia con una enorme tina, doble lavamanos y un retrete, todo bellamente combinado en tonos negros y azul celeste. Las únicas cosas en tono carmín eran las pertenecientes al alfa.

—Debo estar cansado, seguramente se pasará luego de un relajante baño contigo —Akashi gruñó suavemente mientras se posaba tras Kuroko y retiraba el suéter que cubría sus hombros.

Tetsuya se estremeció con levedad. Incluso un suave gruñido por parte de su alfa le indicaba que quería que se diera prisa—. Puedo hacerlo solo…  —se volteó para verlo a los ojos con el ceño un poco inclinado.

—Tetsuya haciendo un puchero… ¿Cómo puedo contra eso? —el pelirrojo sonrió ladinamente mientras se deshacía de su propia ropa. Dejando toda en el cesto y los zapatos en un espacio especial para ellos. Akashi no era un corpulento alfa pero ciertamente tenía un cuerpo definido y era lo suficiente fuerte para levantar a su omega sin problema.

Kuroko sonrió al ser complacido y se fue desnudando a su ritmo, dejando que fuese Akashi quien se metiera a la tina primero. A diferencia del alfa era simplemente delgado y con la piel pálida. Movía su cola de lado a lado un tanto nervioso y eso se notaba en sus feromonas.  Cuando por fin se había deshecho de todas las prendas, entró con cuidado a la tina, siendo acomodado de inmediato en el regazo de Akashi—. Seijūrō, te amo.

—También te amo, Tetsuya —Akashi movió su cola rozando la de Kuroko por debajo del agua. Le gustaba tenerlo recargado en su pecho—. Vamos, dime de qué quieres hablar. No soporto la ansiedad —el emperador también soltaba feromonas indiscriminadamente.

—Bueno… más que querer hablar… Tengo algo que decirte —sus pálidas mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y no era debido a la calidez del agua. Buscó con cuidado las manos de Akashi, llevándolas hacia su todavía plano vientre.

Las orejas del emperador se dirigieron hacia delante y apenas sus manos fueron por su pareja se dio un manotazo mental. ¡Qué estúpido había sido al no notarlo antes! Era obvio por el olor tan dulzón que su pareja había estado soltando en las últimas semanas—. ¿Vamos a ser padres?

—Sí… estoy embarazado —Tetsuya soltó en voz bajita mientras entrelazaba su peluda cola con la ajena. Sintió la manera en la que esos brazos lo apretaban con delicadeza e inevitablemente se sintió feliz—. Tendremos un bebé…

—¡Eso es maravilloso, Tetsuya! —Akashi besó varias veces la nuca del menor con dulzura, trasmitiéndole el amor y la necesidad  que le hacía falta. Lo habían intentado tanto y por fin lo habían logrado. Cualquier rastro de molestia y de ansiedad se había esfumado con facilidad. Ahora solo sentía felicidad, seguridad. Amaba a Kuroko más que nunca.

 El omega inevitablemente buscó acurrucarse entre los brazos de su alfa queriendo su  protección. Su boda llegaría en el momento exacto para que su hijo naciera sabiendo que había sido concebido con amor—. Te amo… quería decírtelo cuando tuviera un poco más de tiempo… y bueno… tengo dos semanas…

—Realmente eres cruel por habérmelo ocultado tanto tiempo, pero… Te amo, te estoy infinitamente agradecido por querer una familia a mi lado —Akashi sonrió con ternura mientras ayudaba al menor a darse la vuelta para quedar frente a frente y no pudo evitar besar sus labios con devoción. Tetsuya nunca lo abandonaría, el emperador era absoluto por lo tanto esas palabras eran la realidad.

Kuroko cerró sus ojos suavemente, correspondiendo el beso. Al abrirlos se encontró con esa mirada bicolor que tanto adoraba y que en esos momentos lo miraba como si fuese la criatura más delicada del mundo. Sabía a través de su lazo que Akashi estaba inmensamente feliz y él también—. Estamos juntos en esto…. No tienes nada que agradecer —unió su frente con la ajena, imitando la sonrisa de su pareja.

—Sí, estamos juntos en esto —suspiró aliviado mientras abrazaba con suavidad al omega. Sinceramente no recordaba haber sido tan feliz como en esos momentos. Akashi obligó a Kuroko a acomodarse para que continuaran con su baño. Ya tendrían mucho tiempo para celebrar la noticia.

 

Tardaron una media hora en salir de la tina. Akashi le había ayudado a secarse y luego con total paciencia lo había envuelto en una toalla de baño mientras él se secaba. Kuroko estaba siendo mimado y se sentía más que bien. Tras salir del baño ambos terminaron acostados sobre la cama. El emperador jugueteaba con el borde de la bata mientras Kuroko lo observaba como un cachorro a la expectativa.

—¿Podemos hacerlo? Prometo ser cuidadoso y no anudarte —Akashi sonrió levemente ante la mirada avergonzada de Kuroko. Se veía terriblemente lindo semidesnudo con su bata.

—Takao me dijo que podemos hacerlo siempre que no nos excedamos… También dijo que lo mejor era empezar los chequeos… —Tetsuya mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansioso por estar entre los brazos de su alfa.

—Mañana mismo empezaremos. Hay que ponerte en control… pero justo ahora me veo incapaz de dejarte ir, Tetsuya —con destreza se deshizo de la bata, dejando al omega a su merced. Sus mejillas coloreadas por un sonrojo y su cola ansiosa… El olor a vainilla no tardó en mezclarse con el suyo. Akashi estaba excitado.

—Sei… —Kuroko se incorporó ayudando al pelirrojo a desnudarse, notando de inmediato la erección entre sus piernas.

Akashi se acomodó con la espalda recargada a las almohadas y con cuidado ayudó a Tetsuya a ponerse sobre él. De esa manera sería mucho más cómodo para el de cabellos celestes y aunque no era su posición favorita iba a dejarle claro lo mucho que lo deseaba y lo feliz que estaba por su embarazo—. Seré cuidadoso con ustedes, te lo prometo.

—Lo sé —Kuroko estaba ciertamente avergonzado pero también excitado, sin necesidad de preparación ya estaba lubricando… El olor de Akashi siempre lo hacía ponerse de esa forma. Con un suave movimiento meció sus caderas rozando su hombría contra el abdomen ajeno.

Seijūrō acarició las caderas de su adorable pareja, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel y con suavidad posó sus manos en la espalda de Tetsuya. Gruñó suavemente y después de un par de roces empezó a introducirse en él—. Ha… Tetsuya…

Kuroko soltó un par de gemidos al sentir a Akashi en su interior, su cola se levantó por inercia y se aferró suavemente al cuerpo ajeno, buscando la cercanía—. Ahh~ Seijūrō~  —las embestidas no se hicieron esperar e inevitablemente abrazó el rostro ajeno, estremeciéndose ante la sensación de tener su hombría rozando el abdomen del alfa.

Akashi gruñía levemente y con su cola acariciaba la ajena, estimulándolo un poco más. Los gemidos de su omega eran música para sus oídos y nada que decir sobre el delicioso olor que provenía de ambos mientras se unían. Deslizó sus labios hacia el pecho ajeno, saboreando esos erectos pezones.

Sus gemidos eran cada vez más constantes y sus caderas se movían en compás con las de Akashi. Sin duda alguna Kuroko lo estaba disfrutando… Se abrazó con fuerza al cabello del pelirrojo, no sabía la razón pero su cuerpo estaba mucho más sensible a cualquier estímulo—. Ahh… Ahm~  ¡Sei!

Uno que otro gruñido de placer escapaba de los labios de Akashi mientras mantenía el cuerpo de su omega apretado contra el suyo. Sus embestidas aumentaban en intensidad y sus labios estaban ocupados llenando el pecho de Tetsuya con lindas marcas rosáceas. Estaba realmente excitado y no era para menos, por su trabajo no habían tenido tiempo para amarse.

Kuroko estaba completamente absorto en las atenciones eróticas que Akashi le brindaba. Sus gemidos no hacían más que aumentar en volumen y un leve chillido se escuchó entre ellos al sentir algo que se inflamaba en su interior—. ¡Ahm! ¡Sei el nudo! —bajó sus manos hacia la espalda del alfa aferrándose a ella. Sentía que su cuerpo iba a derretirse en cualquier momento.

Akashi gruñó con levedad ante la queja de su omega y lo abrazó con fuerza sin dejar de mover sus caderas. Sujetó con una de sus manos la nuca de su pareja y apenas sintió el interior de Tetsuya contraerse mordió el  hombro ajeno, secundándolo con un orgasmo.

—¡Sei! —Kuroko gimió fuertemente quedando recostado sobre el pecho del pelirrojo. Por suerte Akashi había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido para sacar su miembro y terminar en su espalda—. Ha… ha… —no le importaba que ambos hubiesen quedado pegajosos siempre podían tomar otro baño y en esos momentos se sentía muy querido.

Seijūrō jadeaba suavemente mientras lamía la marca de mordida en el pálido hombro de Tetsuya y ronroneaba acariciándole la espalda mientras sus colas se frotaban lentamente. Podía soportar un poco por el bien de su futuro heredero—. Tetsuya…~

Kuroko se sonrojó levemente ante la melosidad con la que su nombre era pronunciado y no pudo evitar frotar el rostro contra el ajeno. Aún con su respiración agitada se sentía lleno de una inmensa paz—. Te amo…

—También te amo —Akashi adoraba a Kuroko, sin importar si su amor era un veneno para el de cabellos celestes. Cuidarlo de todo y todos era algo que podía rozar hasta lo enfermizo, pero poco importaba… Abrazó a su pareja, rozando con sus manos la espalda del contrario—. Sigue amándome incluso si mi amor es como una flor venenosa…

—Voy a seguir amándote incluso si siembras un jardín de Belladonas justo en nuestro cuarto… —Tetsuya simplemente se acurrucó en ese fuerte pecho, donde se sentía seguro rodeado del olor de ambos. A él no le importaba si el amor de Akashi era como una trepadora que se enredaba en el tronco de un árbol y lo secaba… Lo amaba hasta el punto de poder entregarle su vida sin dudarlo. Porque el suyo era un amor retorcido en el que ninguno podía vivir sin el otro.

—Si dices eso voy a crear un jardín digno de este retorcido amor —Akashi simplemente cerró los ojos, acogido por la tranquilidad de la noche y la presencia de su omega junto a él. Lo amaría de la forma en la que sabía con el riesgo de que pudiera encerrarlo en una habitación para siempre.

 

**_Un jardín para este amor_ **

**_Flores y estrellas para la hermosa criatura._ **

****

**_Un jardín para este retorcido amor_ **

**_Belladonas y anturios perfuman la habitación._ **

****

**_Los narcisos se ríen de los incrédulos_ **

**_Las rosas parecen crecer espléndidas en tierra ensangrentada_ **

**_Este es el amor eterno de un hombre_ **

**_El último jardín de su vida._ **

****

**_Inocente, el zorro no sabe que vive en una jaula_ **

**_Las dragonetas cubren cualquier forma de escapar_ **

**_El león ama al zorro, ha decidido que su lado no dejará_ **

**_El zorro está enamorado, nunca intentará huir._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Extra. Belladonas y Dragonetas

—Sei, levántate —Kuroko Tetsuya movía con suavidad el cuerpo inerte de su esposo que parecía dormir profundamente. Si fuese por él lo dejaría dormir un poco más, pero los gemelos debían comer y mentiría si dijera que podía manejarlos a ambos a la vez.

—Grrr… Voy… voy —como siempre Akashi Seijūrō tenía un mal despertar y en la actualidad mucho más. Sus hijos no ayudaban a que el emperador pudiese descansar correctamente durante las noches. Bostezó suavemente, moviendo la cola—. Era mucho más fácil cuando estaban dentro de ti.

—Eso es porque tú no los tuviste en tu vientre durante nueve meses —se quejó Tetsuya mientras se levantaba con calma para caminar al cuarto contiguo. Habían decidido que esa era la mejor manera para cuidar de sus hijos sin tener que mantenerlos en la misma habitación.

—Pero te veías adorable con tu enorme panza —Akashi lo siguió con pasos lentos y bostezaba una que otra vez. Sus hijos tenían un par de meses y eran una terrible competencia por la atención de su Tetsuya. Aunque sin duda eran unos mocosos adorables.

—Hmph… Claro tú no tenías que lidiar con la incomodidad de tener que moverte con ella —Kuroko hizo un leve puchero mientras se acercaba a la cuna doble en la que los pequeños cachorros se removían y gruñían exigiendo su atención—. Voy, pequeños…

Ambos gemelos con cabello rojizo y mirada bicolor celeste/dorado. Como era de esperarse los dos habían nacido con características de léon, dos varones completamente sanos. Incluso si Akashi se quejaba, adoraba a esos pequeños monstruitos que habían nacido del amor de su vida—. Calma, Seiji, Shiori… —con la delicadeza impropia de alguien como él tomó entre sus brazos a uno de los pequeños para dárselo a Kuroko que se había acomodado en una mecedora estratégicamente puesta junto a  la cuna.

Tetsuya era sin duda feliz en esos momentos, tomó al pequeño que le era dado y lo acomodó en su pecho para que empezara a mamar. Le era difícil alimentar a dos pequeños glotones al mismo tiempo, pero Takao había insistido en que los biberones fueran únicamente para saciarlos después. Según su compañero omega era importante que se creara un lazo materno durante los primeros meses.

—Ven aquí pequeña bestia —Akashi levantó al bebé que quedaba en la cuna y rozó su nariz con la de su heredero. Habían llegado a un acuerdo con los nombres y sinceramente, aunque era un poco afeminado, creyó que Shiori era un nombre hermoso. Así como su madre. El pequeño cachorro en sus brazos se removía risueño entre leves sonidos.

Tetsuya sonrió con calma, sin duda Sei era un buen padre  a su manera—. Acércalo, no queremos que llore —apenas Akashi acomodó al cachorro del lado contrario de su hermano, Kuroko suspiró lleno de calma. Se había acostumbrado a la vida de madre.

—Son unos lindos cachorros —Akashi se arrodillo a las piernas de Tetsuya y recargó el rostro en su regazo mientras observaba a sus hijos alimentarse. Era uno de esos momentos íntimos que compartían. Su cola se movía lentamente y de su garganta se emitía un suave ronroneo.

—Lo son… —Kuroko ocupaba sus brazos en los niños, pero eso no evitaba que rozara su nariz contra sus cabecitas. El instinto materno había aflorado en él desde los primeros meses de embarazo, era una madre dedicada.

Seijūrō estaba completamente embelesado con aquella visión y no tenía ningún arrepentimiento. Claro que los meses anteriores al nacimiento de los cachorros habían sido terribles, Kuroko estaba lleno de hormonas y cualquier movimiento en falso terminaba con él durmiendo en otra habitación.  No obstante había cosas inolvidables como la emoción cuando los pequeños se habían movido por primera vez, su lindo omega haciendo un nido para ellos y el terror de las primeras contracciones.

Kuroko mantuvo su mirada sobre los cachorros por unos segundos más antes de  desviarla hacia su alfa que los observaba con devoción. No había nada que lo hiciera más feliz.

Akashi mantuvo la mirada fija en su pareja. Incluso si su amor era una flor venenosa en proceso de germinar, todo estaría bien… porque Tetsuya tenía el antídoto. El futuro prometía muchas cosas para ambos y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a abandonar el **Jardín de su retorcido amor.**

 

 


End file.
